Doctor Doom
Doctor Doom is a character from Marvel, and the arch-enemy of The Fantastic Four. He previously fought Darth Vader in the 49th episode of Death Battle, Darth Vader VS Doctor Doom. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Albert Wesker vs Doctor Doom (Abandoned) * Bat God vs Doom God * Doctor Doom VS Bayonetta (By Doomfest) * Doctor Doom vs Black Adam * Bowser VS Doctor Doom (Completed) * Doctor Doom vs. Darkseid * Doctor Doom vs Darth Sidious * Doctor Doom vs. Darth Vader (Fanon Version, completed) * Dimentio VS Doctor Doom * The Doctor vs Doctor Doom * Dr. Doom vs Dr. Eggman * Doctor Doom vs Doctor Fate (Abandoned) * Doctor Doom VS Doctor Manhattan * Doomguy vs Doctor Doom * Dr. Doom Vs Doomsday * Doctor Doom vs Erza Scarlet * Doctor Doom VS The Flash (Abandoned) * Doctor Doom vs. Flowey * Doctor Doom VS Frieza (Completed) * Ganondorf vs. Doctor Doom (Completed) * Doctor Doom vs. Archer/Gilgamesh (By Palantian) * Doctor Doom vs Godzilla (By BigtheCat10) * Goku VS Doctor Doom (By No one) * Doctor Doom vs. King Asgore * Kirby vs Doctor Doom (Abandoned) * Doctor Doom vs. Laharl * Doctor Doom vs. Lex Luthor (Abandoned) * Doctor Doom vs Lord Voldemort (Abandoned) * Dr. Doom vs. M. Bison (Abandoned) * Doctor Doom vs. Madoka Kaname (By Palantian, Vindicator22 and 5555thExplosionMage) * Magneto VS Doctor Doom * Maleficent VS Doctor Doom * Doctor Doom vs. Medea/Caster (By Palantian) * Doctor Doom vs Megaman.EXE (By Ahomeschoolingroudon) * Megatron vs Doctor Doom (Completed) * Doctor Doom vs Meta Knight (By Eficiente) * Mewtwo vs Doctor Doom (Completed) * Doctor Doom vs. Rin Tohsaka (By Palantian) * Sailor Moon vs Doctor Doom * Samus Aran vs Doctor Doom * Sans Vs. Doctor Doom * Doctor Doom vs Sephiroth * Doctor Doom VS Sigma * Dr. Doom vs Sinestro (By LakuitaBro01.2) * Dr. Doom vs Superman (Completed) * Doctor Doom vs UR-Didact (Abandoned) * Vegeta vs Doctor Doom * Doctor Doom VS Vilgax (By TheGambit08) As God Emperor Doom * God Emperor Doom vs Asriel Dreemurr * Cosmic Armor Superman vs. God Emperor Doom Battles Royale * Doom Battle Royale (Abandoned) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 5 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents *Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) *Dark Samus (Metroid) *Deus (Asura's Wrath) *Donquixote Doflamingo (One Piece) *Esdeath *Freddy Krueger (FNAF) *Giygas (MOTHER) *Infinite (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Jedah Dohma (Darkstalkers) *Kaguya Otsutsuki (Naruto) *Kuvira (Avatar) *Queen Chrysalis (MLP) *Shinnok (Mortal Kombat) *Sosuke Aizen *Yhwach *Yuuki Terumi (BlazBlue) *Zamasu (Dragon Ball) History Victor Von Doom, the son of Werner Von Doom of a Romani tribe, was born in the country of Latveria that was under the rule of an Baron. Victor's mother was witch who died while he was young, learning of his heritage while avenging his father's death by the Baron. Doom's exploits attracted the attention of America's Baxter Foundation, becoming a protégé to Franklin Storm and a rival to Reed Richards. Having built a Quantum Gate to the Negative Zone, Doom led an unsanctioned venture and was assumed dead when an expedition on Planet Zero goes array. By the time Doom was found and brought back to Earth by a second expedition group, most of his body had transmutated by Planet Zero's unstable nature into organic metal with his face severely scarred in the process. Expelled after the accident and driven insane by the experience, Doom comes to the conclusion that humanity needs someone like him to rule them with a literal iron fist. After forging a suit of armor with a scowling mask to conceal his face, Doom took control of Latveria and begins using his country's resources to both further his plans of world domination and have his revenge on the those who left him behind: The members of the Fantastic Four. Death Battle Info (Official) Background *Height: 6'7" | 2.01 m *Weight: 415 lbs | 188 kg *Birthplace: Haasenstadt, Latveria *Monarch of Latveria *2nd in genius only to Mr. Fantastic *2nd in sorcery only to Doctor Strange *Beethoven's 9th is his jam *Dislikes crust on his sandwiches *Hates squirrels Armor *Weight: 190 lbs | 86.2 kg *High-strength titanium *Nuclear powered *Force fields *Jet boosters *Electric shockers *Molecular expander *Splinter of the True Cross Magic *Teleportation *Time travel *Dimensional travel *Mystical barriers *Ovoid Mind Transfer *Summoning *Hypnosis *Technological manipulation *Arc lightning Strengths & Feats *Thinks as fast as a super computer *Survived Thanos ' Infinity Gauntlet *Armor blocked Silver Surfer 's TK *Willpower beat Purple Man 's telepathy *Caught Captain America 's shield *Crushed a diamond with his hands *Killed a lion in one punch... while naked *Has defeated the Silver Surfer, Galactus , & the Beyonder Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background While considering himself Mister Fantastic's superior in every way, he is rated as less intelligent of the two super geniuses. But outside a fight, being one step ahead of would be assassins, Doom uses Doom-Bots modeled after himself as decoys to wear down an opponent. Due to the organic metal composing his body, said to be stronger than carbon steel and diamonds while augmented further by his armor's servos, Doom could fight against Ben Grimm as an equal though he prefers long-range attacks. Doom's altered physiology also makes him tolerant against near supernova-type heat and take unbelievable amounts of punishment. Doom can absorb energies, from electric to the Power Cosmic, and project them as intense energy blasts. Original Armor *Weight: 190 lbs/86.2 kg Doom's armor is composed of high-strength titanium with traces of vibranium in the alloy and a splinter from the true cross, augmenting Doom's superhuman physical strength further to the point of hold his own against the Hulk in hand-to-hand combat if he felt like it. It is also highly resistant to harm, sufficient to withstand tremendous impacts and gunfire. As the suit is nuclear-powered, it is equipped with devices such as a force-field generator (Doom can fire attacks even while behind his barriers ), molecular expander, jet boosters, and electric shockers that can electrocute anyone who might come in contact with him. The suit is also self-supporting, equipped with internal stores and recycling systems for nourishment and energy with a 4-hour air supply. This allows Doom to survive in any environment from temperature extremes to lengthy periods of exposure underwater or outer space. The durability of the armor varies on the depiction; but it's normally on par with Ironman's armor. Iron-Man Armor * Height: 6'7"/200 cm * Weight: 200 lbs/91 kg Doctor Doom acquired one of Iron Man's suits while at Stark Industries. Paranormal Prior to his transformation, Doom dabbled in the occult heritage of his mother and combined it with science such as hypnosis. It was only after his transition that Doom's magic heritage manifests in a big way in his use of telekinesis (sometimes using it inflict fatally internal damage on a normal human), technological manipulation, and firing arc lightning. Doom also mastered teleportation, travel through time-space and reality, summoning, mystical barriers and learned the Ovoid race's mind transfer skill. Feats * Held his ground against the Fantastic Four and Avengers on multiple occasions: sometimes defeating them. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q5FcKAe4M1w *Resists Purple Man's mind control while directly in front of him * Kills a Lion with a single punch while naked * Beats Blank Panther in hand-to-hand combat while his suit was empowered * Deflects Iron Man's Repulsor Blast with a sword * Defeated the Hulk in one blow. * The only person who could actually restore Ben Grimm's humanity. * Has diplomatic immunity – allowing him to legally escape prosecution for most of his crimes. ** His armor can also survive attacks from Hulk, Thor, Human Torch and The Thing. * Caught Captain America's shield and crushed it like paper. * Defeated the Silver Surfer (his armor blocking the surfer's TK), Galactus, & the Beyonder. * Became God Emperor of the Third Battleworld ** Created Thor Corps as his police force * Wiped out the entire staff of a military complex single-handed * Founded his own Avengers team * Could manipulate Planet Zero's environment to his design * Former member of the Astonishing Avengers * Stole one of Iron Man's suits to use as his own. * While possessing the power of the Beyonders, Doctor Doom was able to easily overpower Cyclops, who was possessing the full power of the Pheonix Force. * Survived the Marquis of Death (turning Doom's heart to stone, blood to acid, and sent him 65 million years into the past); then defeated Marquis in their rematch (after Marquis was weakened). * Lifted Mjolnir. https://youtu.be/A2APoAO2ydU?t=4m21s * To right his wrongs and to honor Tony Stark's memory, he became the third Iron Man Flaws * Losing streak against The Fantastic Four. * His ego and preference for solitude ultimately makes him his own enemy. * Secretly fears Mister Fantastic, even when he has the upper hand. * Defeated by Squirrel Girl, having a hatred towards squirrels since. * Was defeated by Luke Cage, who attacked him relentlessly at the same spot on his armor until the armor broke. Doom submitted and gave Cage requested payment for his earlier services (a mere $200). * In an alternative universe, he was killed by Hawkeye (The Avengers vs Marvel Universe) Gallery 3594041-doctor doom portrait art.png|Doctor Doom god doom.jpg|God Emperor Doom pp,550x550.u2.jpg f9af25aeabce226b1df635ea36134232.jpg What_If-_Vol_1_22.jpg Victor_von_Doom_(Earth-616)_from_Infamous_Iron_Man_Vol_1_3_Epting_Variant_cover.jpg|As Iron Man Trivia * Although Vader is known for his lightsaber, Doctor Doom has possessed similar weapons before http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:2472_56aac0b18e9df.jpg. * Doctor Doom is the first Marvel villain to be featured in a Death Battle. ** Doctor Doom is also the eighth Marvel Comics character to appear in Death Battle. The first seven being Rogue, Thor, Spider-Man, Captain America, Deadpool, Iron Man and Beast with the next four being Wolverine, Hawkeye, Quicksilver, and Venom. * Doctor Doom is the third Marvel character to fight a Non-DC Comics character, the first two being Thor and Beast with the next one being Wolverine. * The factoid in Doctor Doom's background mentioning that he hates squirrels is a reference to his infamous defeat at the hands of Squirrel Girl in Marvel Super-Heroes Vol. 2, #8. Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Army Leader Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Electric Manipulator Category:European Combatants Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Gods Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Leaders Category:Magic Users Category:Male Category:Marvel Characters Category:Marvel vs Capcom characters Category:Rich Characters Category:Royal Combatants Category:Technology users Category:Time Manipulators Category:Time Travelers Category:Tragic Villains Category:Villains Category:Superheroes Category:Supervillains Category:Regeneration Users Category:20th Century Fox Characters Category:Avengers Member Category:Human Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Armored Characters Category:Scientists Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:Illusionists Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Characters with Heightened Senses Category:Sword Wielders Category:Martial Artist Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Absorption Users Category:Combatants that can absorb energy Category:Dream Users Category:Lightning Manipulators Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Elementals Category:Combatants with Magnetic Abilities Category:Matter Manipulator Category:Memory Manipulator Category:Sound Manipulator Category:Hacker Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Healers Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Summoners Category:Time Stoppers Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Size Changers Category:Weather Manipulators Category:Shapeshifters Category:Spatial Manipulators Category:Spatial Manipulator Category:Void Users Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Main Antagonist